


Pool of Desire

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Adam/Sauli fic so be gentle. I couldn't get this image out of my head since this morning so here it is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pool of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> My first Adam/Sauli fic so be gentle. I couldn't get this image out of my head since this morning so here it is.

Adam swam over, pinning Sauli back against the pool. Lips at Sauli's neck, Adam's hand slid inside Sauli's swim trunks. It wasn't long before Sauli was hardening in Adam's hand. Adam's full lips sucking at his neck making him moan and sigh. Sauli's head fell back, and Adam attacked the other side of his neck, nipping gently while his hands worked to free Sauli of his swim trunks. Adam's hand snaked up wrapping around Sauli's neck, he attacked Sauli's lips. Groaning into his mouth, Adam slid his own trunks off, kicking them away. He pressed himself tight against Sauli, grinding his cock against Sauli's.

“Fuck.” Sauli broke this kiss with a loud moan as he moved against Adam.

A light shove and Adam floating away from Sauli. A playful smile, and a quick turn had Adam swimming towards the shallow end of the pool. Sauli was quick to follow, catching Adam right near the edge. Sauli's hand slid along Adam's cock as their eyes met. Those eyes told Adam exactly what Sauli wanted. Adam slid up, sitting on the edge of the pool as Sauli got to his feet. Sauli's hands slid along Adam's thighs, as he moved in close. Sauli dipped his head, sliding his tongue along Adam's cock, from base to tip. Adam leaned back on his hands, watching as Sauli flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock. Sauli took the head into his mouth making Adam's eyes slip closed in pleasure.

“Yeah suck it...” Adam groaned as Sauli slowly took it down his throat.

Sauli swirled his tongue as he moved up and down, taking as much as he could before pulling up again. His nails slid along Adam's thighs, as he moaned at the taste of Adam.

“Like that don't you?” Adam smirked as Sauli whimpered his reply.

“I know.” Adam sat up to see Sauli's hand sliding underwater. “Uh huh, stroke it baby. You always get so hard sucking this cock.”

Sauli pulled off looking up at Adam, “I do. So fucking hot, love that big fucking cock.”

Adam's hand circled his own cock, he stroked it slowly watching Sauli's eyes on him. “Tell me what you want Sauli.”

“I want that fucking cock.” Sauli's hand joined Adam's, “I want it buried deep in my ass.”

A smirk slid across Adam's face, as his hand slid away from his cock. He gently shoved Sauli back, and slid back into the pool. Grabbing Sauli, he moved him against the pool wall, lips latching onto Sauli's neck. His hands slid along Sauli's sides, down to his hips, grinding gently against him.

“Fuck me.” Sauli moaned, moving his ass back against Adam.

Adam gripped Sauli's hips, as Sauli looked back over his shoulder, catching Adam's eyes, the need in them highly evident. With a slow, sure stroke Adam slipped inside, groaning at the feel of Sauli's tight heat around him.

“You feel so fucking good.” Adam moaned into Sauli's ear as he thrust again and again.

Sauli's hands gripped the edge of the pool, as Adam thrust deeper, harder. “Yeah, give it to me Adam, just like that.”

Adam growled into Sauli's ear, his hand roughly gripping Sauli's cock. Thrusts became more frantic, pants and moans filling the air around them.

“Come for me.” Adam's voice husky in Sauli's ear, “fucking come for me.”

Shuddering against Adam, Sauli came with a long, low moan. Adam's head fell to Sauli's shoulder, a few deep hard thrusts had Adam spilling into Sauli.

“Yes, come in me Adam.” Sauli panted gently moving back against Adam.

Adam's hands slid up Sauli's body, covering his hands on the edge of the pool.

“That was fucking hot.” Sauli murmured.

“I know.” Adam smirked, as he slid his lips against Sauli's neck. His lips reached Sauli's ear, “Let's continue inside.”

“Mmm yes.”


End file.
